Sleepy Hollow
by Laura Alexandra F
Summary: docientos años después de la guerra estadounidense; ichabod despierta en una cueva con una misión, salvar al mundo de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis junto a su compañera abby mills. ¡los invito a leer! esta historia a salido de mi mente. ¿Y ademas es lo que pensamos? ¡JORI! :) declaimers: los personajes de Sleepy Hollow y Victorious no me pertencen.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO...

En 1781 cuando se libro la batalla de Yorktown en estados unidos contra sus aliados los franceses y los insurgentes continentales, Ichabod Crane se encontraba al mando de un pequeño ejército, lo principal es que lo habían enviado a asesinar a un hombre en especial, decían que era el jinete de las espadas. Un jinete mencionado en la biblia por Juan en donde anunciaba a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. Su misión era acabar con él cueste lo que cueste fueron las órdenes del general George Washington antes de partir.

Antes de que la batalla se librase, Washington le describió al hombre que mataría; vestía de una potente armadura negra de donde en su interior salían llamas en vez de carne o piel humana pero el fuego era lo mismo que la piel, así que podría dañarlo al igual como un humano. No dudo en guiarlo hasta una trampa de bombas y llevarlo a una zona en donde estarían ambos rodeados por varios de sus aliados para poder dispararle y matarlo. El plan funciono pero a Ichabod le costó demasiado ya que le habían disparado a él también. Tuvieron tiempo de llevarlo a la tienda del contingente 37 en donde seria curado, pero lamentablemente no duro tanto, se desmayo, lo único que había visto que el rostro de su adorada hermana Katrina, su única familia diciendo que no tenían tiempo y que resistiera.

Katrina Van Tassel es la segunda hija de Baltus Van Tassel, era un hombre rico y con poder, casado con una joven mujer llamada Elizabeth Crane. Katrina no era hija única, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Ichabod Van Tassel, quien cambio su apellido por el de su madre, ahora mejor conocido como Ichabod Crane.

Ichabod tenía grandes diferencias con su padre. Baltus quería lo mejor para su hijo darle todo lo que pudiera que tomara su lugar algún día pero ese día jamás llego ya que Ichabod llego a tomar sus propias decisiones tras el transcurso de su vida. Al principio uniéndose contra el enemigo en la batalla pero término convencido por su hermana que era mejor estar del lado de Washington ya que en el bando en donde él se encontraba era abducidos por los demonios y germanos. Termine uniéndose al bando de Washington terminando siendo su mano derecha y su hombre de confianza.

Katrina al ver que su hermano agonizaba y que no tenían más tiempo junto con un padre de la iglesia hicieron un hechizo sobre él dejándolo inconsciente durante doscientos cincuenta años bajo una cueva. Ambos sabían que Ichabod era uno de los testigos que les pondría fin a los jinetes del apocalipsis y a los demonios que traerían consigo.

Katrina se caso con un supuesto general que estaba con Washington pero resulto nada menos que una chica, su nombre real era Victoria Iscove Vega. Tras terminar su compromiso con un hombre que no amaba, fue directamente con ella a pedirle su mano. No obstante que en esa época los derechos y las leyes no dejaban que los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo se hicieran así que, formaron nupcias cuando Victoria enseño los papeles falsos que utilizo para entrar en el ejercito de Washington años atrás con el nombre Víctor Iscove Vega. Los únicos que sabían sobre victoria eran Katrina y su hermano Ichabod.

Tras el transcurso de los meses después de la boda y la luna de miel de Katrina y victoria. Ichabod y victoria fueron llamados por el general Washington que los envió a una misión de reconocimiento de territorio enemigo, una misión suicida para ellos. No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar por el bien del país. Tanto Ichabod como victoria durante el trayecto permanecían cayados, no es que se llevaran mal; es una misión suicida en donde el más pequeño sonido o crujido de una hoja te mataría dando tu ubicación al enemigo, así que no era necesario entablar en ese momento alguna conversación prudente. Ichabod no estaba tan relacionado con ella, pero en el fondo le alegraba que su hermana estuviera con alguien a quien realmente amara y a ella también.

Durante varios minutos de rodear el área, los enemigos se percataron de que los vigilaban así que comenzaron a seguirlos. Uno del bando contrario le había disparado una flecha a Ichabod pero victoria lo hizo a un lado haciendo que la flecha le diera a ella en el pecho. Ichabod trato de ayudarla pero ella se negaba y le decía que huyera lo más rápido posible. Ichabod obedeció y se escondió tras unos árboles mirando como el enemigo la tenia rodeada... lo más terrible fue cuando uno de ellos la decapito sin previo aviso, tan rápido fue el movimiento que la sangre apenas comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo. Ahora tendría que llevar la noticia a Washington que había perdido al general y la otra noticia a Katrina.

Doscientos años después de la guerra de la independencia. Ichabod había despertado dentro de una cueva, al parecer puesto bajo un hechizo por su hermana. Se encontró con su compañera, teniente y la segundo testigo Abby Mills, quien había dudado de Ichabod al principio, pero después un terrible encuentro con una bruja y con un jinete sin cabeza en Sleepy Hollow, estos unieron fuerzas para detener al mal que amenazaba la ciudad. Al pasar los días comprendieron que el jinete sin cabeza no era más que un aliado a distancia. Por más que Abby trataba de comprender eso, no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de su compañero sheriff August Corbin, ya que el jinete estaba en el mismo lugar en donde estaba...decapitado. Dado a entender que había otro jinete ahí con una espada. Ya habían despertado dos jinetes y uno de ellos era una aliado.

Quizás Katrina ha puesto otro hechizo además del que uso con su hermano. En uno de los sueños de Ichabod Katrina hablo con él diciéndole sobre la reencarnación de ella y de su amada esposa y que debía encontrarlas lo más rápido posible, ya que lo que él veía era solo un recuerdo. Ichabod y Abby al tener tiempo de buscar a Katrina, algo siempre aparecía ya fueran demonios o casos sin resolver de Sleepy Hollow tal vez algún día su hermana lo encuentre.


	2. sueños

Ahí estaba yo, en mis sueños. Observando desde un lugar el claro bosque que tenía en frente. Sabemos que los sueños son raros y...únicos, por lo que sé. Bueno este no era nada en especial. Lo único raro del sueño era que Vega se encontraba en él. Ella estaba rodeada por cuatro inmensos arboles blancos muy extraños, se encontraba en medio de ellos mirándome con su cara seria y a la vez triste. Quería ir hacia ella pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, es mas para dejar en claro no sentía mi cuerpo, no sabía siquiera si tenía mis partes del cuerpo, estaba como un tipo de trance al que mi cuerpo obedecía. Mis ojos solo estaban concentrados en ella, en sus ojos color chocolate y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Un gran estruendo como la un trueno salió en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba, más bien justo detrás de ella en donde apareció un caballo negro con ojos rojos que la miraban fieramente posándose a un lado de ella. Vega comenzó a reírse como una loca por lo bajo mientras que su atuendo; el saco y los jeans cambiaban a un saco rojo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, el saco por una camisa holgada blanca, sus jeans por unos pantalones café oscuro y sus zapatos deportivos por unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Ese vestuario parecía de hace dos siglos, como de 1780 cuando los ingleses estaban en guerra contra los estadounidenses, es el mismo vestuario que usan en los días festivos de esa guerra. Ella volteo a un lado para ver al caballo, note que llevaba un arco en su espada con un carcaj lleno de flechas de acero y también no sé cuando sucedió o la tomo pero tenía un hacha en su mano derecha. Mire el hacha por lo que parecía para mi varios minutos, al querer mirar de nuevo sus ojos... estos ya no estaban... no tenia cabeza. Pensé en gritar en ese momento pero no podía, se que le hago la vida imposible pero no era para tanto. Otro pensamiento me vino a la mente ¿Cómo diablos vega seguía parada ahí acariciándole la cabeza al caballo? Debería estar tirada en el suelo desangrándose y retorciéndose de dolor pero era todo lo contrario. Este sueño se ha vuelto una pesadilla. Uno de los cuatro arboles comenzó a enterrarse o haciéndose pequeño en la tierra, frente a él estaba como una tumba en la cual habían escarbado y sacado lo que había en su interior. El cuerpo decapitado pareció voltearse hacia a mi dejando de acariciar al caballo, sentía algo dentro de mí al saber que me miraba, no sé cómo diablos podría mirarme pero era como si sus ojos estuvieran sobre mi cuerpo. El suelo comenzó a temblar, esto fue provocado por el caballo que daba golpes con una de sus patas al piso a la vez que relinchaba. Comencé a caer en el suelo quedando arrodillada mirando el cuerpo de Vega acercándose a mí con el hacha por encima de su hombro lista para que se clave en mi. Comencé llorar pero no sabía la razón, Vega solo coloco el hacha en su espalda, parecía que me miraba pero... como saberlo ¡no tiene la maldita cabeza en donde debería estar si no en su mano izquierda en una bolsa de cuero! Mire de nuevo al caballo que no dejaba de pisotear el suelo haciendo que tiemble más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡jade! ¡Despierta! - ¿Qué? ¿Cat, que hace aquí? Ah, es verdad me quede en su casa a dormir. Me salvo de esa espantosa pesadilla con Vega, es lo bueno de ella. Que siempre aparece en momentos inoportunos.

-¿Qué? – contesto con fastidio. Levantándome de la cama mientras me tocaba la frente con la mano. ¡Diablos!

-jadey, ¿estás bien? Estas sudando – es increíble, jamás había sudado desde el día en que Beck nos llevo a la playa y nos quedamos en el camper atrapados. Cat se me queda mirando preocupada abrazando a su tonto peluche de jirafa. A la distancia me miro en el espejo que estaba colocado en la pared, y si, si estoy sudando.

-si Cat, estoy bien – le contesto sin expresión en mi rostro, intentando ocultar la emoción. Preocupada, así la describiría. Jamás he sudado bueno solo una vez pero ¿sudando dormida? No lo creo. Eso no me ha pasado y eso que he tenido sueños peores que el de Vega...decapitada. La verdad no me gustaría verla en modo de mi sueño ni con esa ropa anticuada de doscientos años atrás, aunque se veía bien.

-que bueno, deberías meterte a duchar. Beck dice que pasara por nosotras en media hora – Beck. Recordé aquel momento en que habíamos terminado. De hecho habíamos terminado muchísimas veces, por lo obvio pero que no queríamos ver. No nos amábamos como solíamos decirnos entre besos o en los días en que solíamos salir a algún lugar. Dejamos todo en claro, ahora somos los mejores amigos. La última vez que nos reconciliamos, Tori me ayudo y por alguna razón el que me ayudara me dolió pero el afán de creer que estaba enamorada de Beck me cegó y no me di cuenta de que me había dolido en especial de que Tori me ayudara no sé en qué pensaba en darle celos a ella...espera... ¿Tori? ¿Darle celos? jade concéntrate y deja de pensar en t... Vega me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño dejando hablando sola a Cat con la pared. Aun no sé porque Cat no sé da cuenta que cuando habla, al final nunca puede acallar a sus propias palabras.

Después de una larga charla con Cat y de cambiarme en un atuendo un tanto singular diría yo. Cat y yo nos preparamos para dirigirnos al auto de Beck que esperaba fuera. Él como siempre, bueno desde los últimos días ha estado hablando por teléfono con una chica llamada Estefanía y al parecer el muy bobo me ha pedido consejos de cómo podría invitarla a salir ¿Cómo pude salir con él? no es nada romántico. Solo cuando recitaba algo de poesía sacado de algún libro o internet. Creo que eso fue.

Subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto y Cat en los asientos de atrás. Por nuestra ausencia Beck colgó el celular sin antes despedirse. – y bien... ¿Cómo están estas dos bellezas? – bobo. Cat solo se ríe por lo bajo por el tono bromista de Beck. El mira como pongo mi cara seria y un tanto enojada. – vamos jade, solo fue una broma – sonríe y se dispone a poner en marcha su auto. Por el camino, el sueño de esta noche no ha dejado de perseguirme. Intento escuchar música en el radio o escuchar las vacilaciones que se le ocurren a Beck intentando hacer reír a Cat pero las mismas imágenes de Vega decapitada vuelven y parecen que vuelan en mi cabeza tratando de que permanezcan permanentemente en ella. ¿Cómo un sueño puede sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido? Es eso, solo un sueño surrealista, no existe, me oyes mente, no existe creo que por todo el camino estuve haciendo muecas extrañas ya que mis dos amigos por llamarlos así, se estuvieron riendo de mi. ¿Cómo me di cuenta? Por el retrovisor por suerte. – Jade – llama Beck sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la autopista, miro a Cat por el retrovisor que esta riéndose de algo que ve en su Peraphone. Esta chica jamás va a cambiar. - ¿algo te molesta?, has estado muy rara últimamente – lo miro sin ninguna expresión tratando de entender bien sus palabras. ¿Molesta con algo? Con lo obvio supongo. Aunque Beck y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos no le digo lo que pienso o lo que en verdad me pasa, Cat es la única persona en la que puedo confiar pero ni ella sabe lo que me ha estado pasando igualmente. He intentado desquitarme hablándolo con uno de estos dos pero cuando estoy justo en frente de uno de ellos y a solas las palabras parecen que quedan sumidas en mi garganta luchando para quedarse ahí tratando de que mi propia boca se seque de tanto esfuerzo. Me he rendido y termine en guardármelo yo sola.

-Beck, sabes que me molesta todo; las personas, el color amarillo, la palabra que escucho casi a diario en la escuela "picnic", los gansos, las...

-ya entendí – dice riendo alzando un poco sus manos del volante. Solté un suspiro de molestia ante tal pregunta atendiendo mi atención ahora en el camino. La escuela ya la había localizado desde metros. Al parecer mis ojos brillaron al ver a Vega saliendo del auto de su hermana y con su cabeza en donde debería estar, lo bueno es que pase desapercibida de Beck o Cat. Vega parece molesta ¿Quién no se molestaría en tener una hermana como la desubicada de trina? Esa chica te vuelve loca o te trauma. Yo la usaría como arma con los nazis y rápidamente ellos se rendirían... lo malo es que ya no hay mas nazis en el mundo por lo que sé. Beck busco un lugar desocupado en el campus. Se estaciono cerca del auto de trina. Cat bajo corriendo del auto gritando que se hacía pis, me dio gracia al ver como corría con sus piernas un poco juntas y quitando a las personas que se interponían en el camino...a ella también la usaría contra los nazis. Baje del auto tranquilamente mirando a la dirección hacia donde Cat había... volado. Me llego un mensaje de sikowicks diciéndome que no asistiría las primeras horas, al parecer Beck también lo recibió y Vega ya que estaba tras mío acercándose en cuanto nuestros celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo. Mire a Vega que estaba distraída en su Peraphone escribiéndole a nuestro profesor quizás. Estaba justo en frente mío, y no sé que estoy sintiendo en este mismo instante; quería abrazarla o ¿besarla? ¿Qué? ¡Mente, para de verdad! Vega miro hacia a mí con cara de confusión ante mi acercamiento ¿Cuándo me acerque tanto? Me aleje al saber que estaba muy cerca, juro que sentía su respiración en mi cara.

-hey – su típico saludo haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha ya que en la otra sostenía su mochila. Beck le repitió el saludo, le iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó y tuvo que atender.

-Vega – salude cortante. No debo mentir, mi corazón late demasiado rápido y mis manos tiemblan un poco así que me cruzo de brazos ocultando eso de la vista de Vega. Esto ya había pasado desde semanas atrás, desde que Beck y yo terminamos, desde ese día Vega es mi único pensamiento al levantarme y antes de dormir. Me gustaría... saber que soy verdaderamente para ella ¿una amiga? Claro que no, le he dicho y repito varias veces que no me diga amiga... su amiga las chanclas. ¿Compañera de clases? No, eso es peor que amiga. Ah, quisiera no ser tan egoísta y...orgullosa aunque sea en algunas ocasiones.

-bueno supongo que sikowicks no vendrá. Podríamos hacer algo mientras no está – creí que ese "podríamos" iba dirigido solo a mí. Por un instante la preocupación se había ido junto con mis manos temblorosas pero no, lamentablemente. André, Cat, Robbie y Beck se habían acercado ya hacia un momento. Mire mis pies ocultando mis mejillas sonrojadas, por el momento de sus palabras pronunciadas. Lamentablemente y para mí, Beck lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-por mi está bien – hablo André.

-sí, ¿Qué tal ir a comer algo? – sugirió Robbie y ¿Rex? Qué bueno que no lo trajo hoy. Me salve de darle patadas y aventarlo por las ventanas el día de hoy.

-no hay problema – dijo Beck entusiasmado.

-oí que el padre de un alumno que iba en nuestra clase murió – como siempre Cat hablando en momentos inoportunos y cosas...inoportunas. Todos volvimos nuestra vista hacia ella. Ante la noticia parecía un poco triste y jugaba con su cabello típico, de Cat.

-¿así? ¿Quién? - ¿preocupada, Vega? No me sorprendería de ti. Tan buena con todos hasta con desconocidos. Me pongo celosa de las personas a las que les das confianza, motivación y ayuda... en especial en la ayuda. No es... que este celosa de lo que haga es... admiración lo que siento más bien.

-un chico llamado David Keran – todos pusimos cara de confusión al mismo tiempo de extrañeza por el raro nombre. Debo adivinar que este grupito no lo conoce ni la misma Cat, esta chica escucha rumores y después los divaga por toda la escuela. Es rara, pero las apariencias engañan es demasiado lista la chica, supongo que usa algún tipo de camuflaje para que no descubran quien es en realidad. Me sorprende. Vega con su cara de confusión se ve graciosa y... bonita, en como arruga su nariz y se marcan esas mejillas rosadas. Me rio por lo bajo de lo que pienso ladeando mi cabeza a otro lado que no sea su cara. – Lo decapitaron – ahora sí, Cat me sorprendes aun mas. Con eso concluyó para que ella bajara su cabeza. Todos nos callamos ante las últimas palabras que había dicho. Quizás todos pensando que el que murió fuera su padre o algún familiar cercano hasta a mi me llagaron las palabras... no por mi padre si no por mi hermano Jasón, yo no dejaría que lo lastimaran o siquiera que lo insultaran, los mataría. El chico debe de pensar lo mismo.

-¿a qué hora es el funeral? – escucho preguntar Vega preocupada. Sigo sin mirarla, mi mirada se dirige nada mas a Cat quien parece estar triste, las emociones de ella son un enigma.

-ya lo están velando en la iglesia que está a cuatro cuadras de aquí – contesta en voz baja.

-entonces vamos- todos seguimos a Beck pero antes dejamos nuestras mochilas en su auto. Caminábamos hacia la iglesia y todo parecía tranquilo, de hecho pasábamos por el parque. Me tranquilaza un poco el sonido que produce las hojas de los arboles con el soplar del viento. Tori venia platicando con André de cosas de una tarea que les habían dejado en equipo, Beck y Cat platicaban a bromas, la única que no emitía ninguna sola palabra era yo. Lo cual se me hacia algo raro, debía de estar molestando a Vega con algo como siempre pero mi mente parecía estar en otra cosa. Entonces pare, deje de caminar recordando aquel sueño en donde Vega había aparecido decapitada. El padre del chico murió por decapitación... ¿será una coincidencia? Mire cerca de donde se encontraba el velorio... las hojas de los arboles se movían fuertemente, por alguna razón escuchaba el soplar del viento en mis oídos... como si me susurraran queriéndome decir algo o era eso o me estoy volviendo más loca que Cat, lo más posible es que sea la segunda opción. Antes de que me diera cuento mis compañeros me miraban preocupados... pero no se movían solo me miraban, parecían estar inmovilizados. Escuche atrás mío el relinchar de un caballo por instinto voltee. Era el mismo caballo de mis sueños... corriendo por el césped del parque hacia a mi sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los míos.

-no te hará nada si confías – una voz bastante familiar provenía de al lado mío. Ladee mi cabeza a la dirección de la voz y la dueña de esa voz era nada menos que... yo. Tenía un vestido negro corto hasta las rodillas, botas y el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Parecía de otra época de la forma en que estaba vestida y en su forma de hablar. Pareciera que me veía en un espejo pero con diferente vestimenta. El caballo se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de mí, alejándose galopeando.

-¿Quién eres? – fue la única pregunta coherente que se me vino a la cabeza además de ¿Por qué te pareces a mi? O ¿Qué está pasando? Por mi cabeza ya rondaban un millón de preguntas o quizás solo es otro sueño más.

-tengo poco tiempo así que escúchame. Mi nombre es Katrina Van Tassel, mejor dicho tu nombre...soy un recuerdo de tu vida pasada. Despertaran tres jinetes de su tumba para traer el caos a la tierra, necesito que los unas a los cuatro para poder salvar al mundo del apocalipsis que podría desatarse en tu mundo... - esta chica está loca - Victoria Vega, trata de que sus recuerdos vengan te ayudara, busca a Ichabod Crane mi hermano... – antes de que mas palabras pudieran salir de su boca, la oscuridad la había consumido. Di pasos atrás apartándome de esa nube oscura pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de mí como si un tipo de barrera me protegiera, la oscuridad retrocedió y la chica ya no estaba. Pensé en correr pero en cuanto di el primer pasó tropecé con André haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

-lo siento jade – André se disculpo por lo que yo había hecho. No dije nada porque aun seguía en shock por esa visita...inesperada. Me pare rápidamente del suelo ayudando a André a levantarse. Después de un "¿te encuentras bien?" de Vega y contestarle alguna mentirilla de mala gana seguimos caminando. Supongo que solo fue mi imaginación después de todo. Llegamos a la iglesia en donde pasamos dos horas viendo la misa que daba el padre... lo más extraño es que le padre no dejaba de ver a Vega con cara de que ya la conocía...pero no con cara de felicidad si no con miedo. Ella o alguien de los otros no se dieron cuenta más que yo, ya que le prestaba más atención a otras cosas que a la misa o a las palabras de los familiares. Les dimos el pésame al chico y a su familia y nos retiramos. Todo iba normal este día. Regresamos a las clases con los maestros particulares a darnos las clases normalmente, en todo el tiempo no dejaba de pensar en esa...imaginación que había creado anteriormente...Ichabod Crane ¿Por qué el nombre se me hace familiar? Además ¿Cómo Vega podría ayudarme? ¿Con que? Es lo que no entiendo además de porque tengo estas alucinaciones a mitad de camino o sueños raros. Me estoy alterando y demasiado.

Escuche a la campana sonar y fui la primera en salir rápidamente del aula. Esto me está estresando. Observe a los chicos sentados en uno de los merenderos solo Beck y Vega. Antes de que fuera hacia ellos compre un café, tal vez vuelva a la normalidad bebiéndolo o me despierte más. Se le veía a Vega hablando animadamente con Beck lo cual me ponía celosa, intente no estrangulas a mi baso de café por eso y me senté al lado de Vega ignorándolos. Juro que había pensado en sentarme al lado de Beck y no sé porque termine al lado de Vega. Ladee mi cabeza hacia Vega y por un instante mi imaginación volvió a atacar, su imagen sin cabeza y con el arco y el hacha colocados en su espalda. Parecía real, tanto que llevaba mi mano lentamente hasta donde debía estar su cabeza - ¿jade? ¿Qué haces? – escuche a Vega preguntando, parpadee varias veces ahora que mi visión obtenga de resultado que la cabeza de Vega este en su lugar. Quede con mi mano a unos centímetros de los ojos de ella apuntando con mi dedo índice uno de ellos. Beck me miraba con los ojos abiertos un tanto sorprendido por lo que hacía. Me parecía a una niña pequeña tratando de jugar con alguien.

-¿Qué, Vega? ¿Ya no puedo hacerte algún hechizo que te traiga desgracia a ti o a tu familia? – puse mi mano sobre la mesa rápidamente ignorando las miradas de ambos sobre mí. Por varios minutos estuvimos en silencio por la incomodidad que había hecho para Vega. ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? Me estoy volviendo loca. El mundo se está volviendo loco. Cat llego y se puso a platicar con los dos intentando ignorar las preguntas que me hacía. No sé pero mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme y mas por las risas que soltaba Cat ante las bromas incrédulas de Vega, tanto que me levanta de mi asiento soltando un soplido de frustración que Vega no paso por desapercibido.

Ya caminaba dando pisotones por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts. Llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que estaban por ahí hasta de los maestros que me decían que parara pero me veían furiosa y salían corriendo. No deje pasar los pasos de Vega siguiéndome detrás intentando parar lo que hacía. De un momento a otro me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro al armario del conserje. No opuse resistencia ya que ella estaba muy decidida por lo que notaba. - ¿Qué? – exclame con fastidio al ver que había cerrado la puerta.

-¿jade? "¿Qué?" ¿Es enserio? – mire como me veía con preocupación, en sus ojos se notaba. Le tome mucha la importancia en sus ojos... me borraba el recuerdo de que no tenía su cabeza en el sueño ¿Cómo pude soñar algo así para ella? Ella gruño con frustración al no recibir respuesta de mí. No debo culparle sé que es lo que busca, alguna respuesta de lo que me pasa. ¿Soy tan obvia en la rareza que he emitido las últimas horas? – puedes confiar en mí, jade. Beck me ha dicho que has actuado rara... ¿es porque terminaron? - ¿Por qué piensa en eso? Por supuesto que no es eso, Vega. –te puedo...

-no quiero tu ayuda, Vega – la interrumpí. No quería escuchar esas palabras, no de nuevo. Ella bajo la mirada parpadeando varias veces, la verdad me dolía verla así, la abrasaría pero eso es raro saliendo de mí para ella. – escucha no es por eso... es por unos sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente – que idiotez acabo de decir, aunque suene como una idiotez es verdad. Ella me miro a los ojos ya levantando un poco su cabeza. La mire dudosa y confundida...si es muy difícil de creer viniendo eso de mí. Al mirarla así el rubor en mis mejillas no tardo en hacer aparición en mi cara, tuve que bajar la mirada para que no lo notara.

-¿Qué clase de sueños? – gran pregunta, ni yo lo sé sonreí al oír eso...se supone que no me creería o al menos desconfiaría de lo que he dicho pero no, me alegra saber que le preocupo.

-son sueños raros...en donde estoy siempre rodeada de algo natural ya sea un bosque o el parque como en la tarde al dirigirnos al velorio...y en ellos te he visto sin... – me detengo a pensar en lo que iba decir ¿es normal decirle a alguien que lo has visto en tus sueños decapitado?

-sin... ¿Qué, jade? - necesito aire y que Vega deje de hacer preguntas mire a todos lados en el pequeño cuarto tratando de buscar alguna salvación para no decirle. Yo algunas veces le he mentido a Vega ¿Por qué no puedo ahora? Ay, santo dios sálvame... ¿Qué me ocurre? -¡jade trato de ayudarte! – exclama furiosa formando con sus manos puños.

-Vega, ya te he dicho... no necesito ayuda estoy bien – digo segura saliendo del armario. No dude y me retire a mi cabeza... el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido cuando estaba hablando con Vega y cuando me aleje el dolor comenzó a surgir de nuevo. Esto es terrible, hará que mate a alguien.

Llegue a casa ignorando a mi padre de sus preguntas de "¿Por qué tan temprano?" "¿te has escapado?" subí las escaleras y di un portazo a la puerta de mi habitación. Primeramente di vueltas por la habitación tratando de que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera lo único que me quedo fue tomarme una pastilla para el dolor y otra para dormir, quería estar lo más posible lejos de todo incluyendo de la realidad. No tarde mucho en quedar dormida en la suavidad de mi cama. El olor de vainilla se impregnaba con mi ropa aun puesta. Vainilla. Vega huele a vainilla, debe ser algún perfume o el olor que emana su champoo, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que huele delicioso. Sonreí torpemente hundiendo mi cara en la almohada colocándome boca abajo mientras aun responda mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba en el mismo espantoso bosque que el de la mañana pero este no tenía a Vega. Pero si los cuatro arboles blancos que estaban ahora rodeándome. El único de los cuatro que era más extraño era el que estaba en frente mío; tenía un espejo arriba haciendo que me mirara y en el tronco una puerta. Sentía que no podría alejarme de los cuatro así que guie a mi cuerpo a la puerta del primer árbol blanco, quería parar al saber que era el mismo en el que estaba la tumba, pero ahora mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Al abrir la puerta me encontré en un lugar, como el de una iglesia. Estaba sentada, pareciera que oraba o algo ya que estaba hincada y con mis manos juntas. La única persona que me hacia compañía era... ¿yo? Esa chica que se parece a mí pero con un atuendo diferente de la época moderna. Ella estaba prendiendo una vela dándome la espalda. – Te he llamado - no me digas me pare sosteniéndome en uno de los bancos mientras que mi atención se fundía en la extraña iglesia de mármol o eso creo que es. –se que parece una locura lo que te digo pero es la verdad – ella volteo hacia a mí. Me parecía raro de que yo misma me mirase y mas con una cara de suplica... yo no suplico. – tienes que entender que todo lo que ves aquí es real... intenta que Victoria recuerde todo, nos ayudara a unir a los tres jinetes que despertaran uno por uno. Busca a mi hermano Ichabod Crane está en una pequeña ciudad llamada Sleepy Hollow cerca de donde vives, búscalo él sabrá que hacer.

-no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, explícate – ordene mirándola furiosa. Estos sueños deben de terminar de una vez por todas. – jinetes, Ichabod y Vega ¿Qué tienen que ver?

-los jinetes, son cuatro. Uno es el jinete de la espada; el que hace que los hombres se maten entre sí, el segundo es el jinete de la peste y el tercero es el jinete del hambre. Ichabod Crane es mi hermano aun está vivo gracias a un hechizo que he puesto en él cuando agonizaba en 1781 cuando se libro la guerra contra los patriotas. Él no sabía que yo, su hermana era una hechicera en ese tiempo, se lo explique cuando despertó de mi hechizo en una cueva cerca de Sleepy Hollow y... – antes de que siguiera la puerta de la iglesia resonaba demasiado fuerte, pareciera que la quisieran tumbar o despedazar. Ambas volteamos esperando a lo que la quería derrumbar. – busca a Ichabod te explicara todo, yo no tengo tiempo ¡despierta! – no le hacía caso de lo que me decía solo estaba concentrada en la puerta que en cualquier momento caería al suelo por los duros golpes que le daban. La chica se coloco detrás de mí y me ahorco. Por más que intente zafarme no podía, ella era más fuerte que yo. Mis pulmones ya necesitan aire. De pronto mi vista se comenzaba a nublar comenzando a ver borroso. Lo último que vi fue la puerta cayendo al piso y una cosa gigante parecido a un monstruo con lo que parecía la boca cosida y los ojos también... grite con el único aire que me quedaba.

Despierto sentándome rápidamente en la cama, esto está mal, además de que de nuevo estoy sudando. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi garganta seca. ¿Es normal sentir que de verdad te han estrangulado en la vida real al igual que en el sueño? Me levante mirando la hora en el reloj de pared... las cuatro en punto. Que fastidio comencé a caminar hacia la cocina en la estadía de abajo. Debo desquitarme con alguien de lo que me pasa... si le digo a mi padre lo más seguro es que me enviara con algún psicólogo... y desde ahorita lo digo ¡no estoy loca! Al bajar las escaleras no me encontré con mi padre o con mi hermano, lo más seguro es que mi padre se lo llevara a su trabajo a enseñarle de que trata, me moriría al saber que algún día me tacará ir con él. Me estremezco al pensar eso. Llego a la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua, el dolor de cabeza sigue. Al parecer las pastillas no sirvieron de nada, es como si mi cabeza quisiera explotar. Saco mi teléfono y envío mensajes a Cat, Tori y Beck son los únicos que me podrían ayudar en esto. Los tres no tardan en contestar que no tardarían en llagar, es lo bueno de estar disponible a estas horas.

Camino hacia el sofá de la sala y me acuesto poniéndome cómoda. espero y los chicos no tarden en llegar...este dolor de cabeza sigue en aumento en la mesita que está en frente mío había un libro... llamado "el desgarro" que ridículo pienso ante el titulo que lo podía ver desde mi lugar. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer, así que lo tome y puse a leer la introducción aun estando acostada. Por más que leyera el libro o intentara concentrarme en lo qu decía, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en otras cosas como los de los sueños y alucinaciones que he tenido. ¿Qué será lo que me ocurre? ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿Qué fue lo que ha provocado esto? ¡Ah!, por más que quiero mi cabeza no deja pensar en eso y las estúpidas visiones... y la yo de la época anticuada. pensemos... ¿Qué fue lo último que hice antes de que ocurriera todo esto? Nada, a menos que tenga que ver sobre la relación que hubo entre Beck y yo... no creo inicio semanas más tarde cuando... ¡Vega! Cuando mis sentimientos a Vega comenzaban a cambiar... el mismo día todo se había vuelto más extraño. El sueño que tuve esta mañana no era el primero... más bien ese sueño se había repetido ya varias veces y en cada uno de ellos Vega estaba en él, pero en los anteriores solo aparecía el caballo junto a ella... no aparecía decapitada, ese fue el primero en donde aparecía así Necesitaba concentrarme más en los detalles que habían sucedido antes de las pesadillas... y el maldito dolor de cabeza pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿¡Que!?

Escuche el timbre de la casa...ese sonido resonó muchas veces en mi cabeza haciendo que hiciera una mueca incomoda pues aun me dolía la cabeza. Me levante de mala gana del sofá para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vi que Cat y Tori fueron las que habían tocado la puerta, Beck aun estaba saliendo del auto cuando deje pasar a las dos chicas. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, jade? – Beck pregunto pasando a un lado de mí. Jamás había necesitado o pedido ayuda... sola vez en la que Tori me ayudo a regresar con Beck, odio recordar eso hace que duela mas la cabeza. Mire a los tres que tomaban asiento en el sofá... la verdad no sabía cómo explicarles todo ¿Cómo debería de comenzar? Hey chicos adivinen que tengo sueños muy raros y hacen que me provoquen un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No, pareceré una loca. Es mas todas mis opciones me harán parecer así. Cerré la puerta intentando lo más posible de que no emitiera algún sonido, pero el rechinido apareció y con molestia di un portazo que hizo que mi cabeza ya pulsara. -¡hey tranquila! – escuche a Beck exclamar.

-ya me estoy asustando – si Cat, asústate Aunque hablo con voz baja la alcance a escuchar. Beck soltó una pequeña risita... al igual que Tori ¿Qué traen? No me parece gracioso del que yo este molesta o ¿sí? Como sea. Camine hacia el sillón que estaba justo al lado del sofá pues los tres habían ocupado todo el espacio.

-y bueno... ¿para qué nos has llamado? – la voz de Vega hace que me tranquilice un poco raramente a mi cabeza igual... no me dolía tanto como hace unos segundos. Me senté subiendo mis pies en el sillón, intentando ponerme cómoda. veamos si es buen momento para decirles; Vega parece estar feliz ya que esta sonriéndome. Cat está escondiendo su rostro y abrazando un cojín, tal vez para utilizarlo como escudo esperando a que yo la ataque o algo... típico, Cat siempre se asusta al ver mi estado de humor furioso y Beck está tranquilo como siempre esperando que le conteste a Vega de su dichosa pregunta... parece todo perfecto. Lo más seguro es que termine en un manicomio después de esta charla - y... ¿bien?

-Vega, déjame pensar un poco – digo en forma suave para que captara que en verdad estaba pensando. Ella al instante se relajo en el sofá cruzándose de brazos. Le di varias veces al asunto y por fin lista para hablar... no tenia de otra que decir la verdad de una buena vez. Tranquila jade, todo saldrá bien son solo estúpidos sueños dejo escarpar un suspiro cerrando mis ojos un momento – bien... antes que nada debo decirles que lo que les voy a decir es solo para ustedes ¿de acuerdo? – miro que los tres asienten ya poniéndome atención inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para verme mejor, menos Cat que aun sigue asustada. – bien... esto va así. Desde hace algunos días... he tenido sueños... raros en donde yo aparezco de una forma diferente y la mayoría de veces aparezco en algún bosque rodeada de cuatro arboles blancos... y otras en una iglesia en donde yo estoy. No yo si no otra yo mas anticuada vestida de otra época que me dice cosas sin sentido y la verdad ya no se qué hacer, además de que lo más probable de que le doy demasiadas vuelta al asunto me ha dado un dolor de cabeza insoportable, ayúdenme –termino diciendo desesperada, por un instante el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido lo cual me alegraba pero los tres me miraban con cara extraña... de confusión tal vez. Veía que los tres me querían decir algo ya que abrían la boca pero después la cerraban sin emitir palabra alguna. Sabía que no me entenderían y ahora me dan por loca. Esto me pasa por pedir ayuda.

-yo he escuchado que los sueños siempre te quieren decir algo – la voz inocente de Cat hizo que la mirara. Los sueños siempre intentan decirte algo es verdad, suena estúpido pero podría ser verdad. Tal vez la yo de mis sueños intenta decirme algo...

-bueno yo pienso que... no sé tal vez...

-¡Beck, llévame a Sleepy Hollow! – grite saltando del sillón llamando la atención de los tres. Por alguna razón Vega la veía callada... mirando a la nada.

-¿A dónde? – pregunta confundido. Ni yo lo sé, pero la yo de mis sueños dijo que era muy cerca de aquí. Tal vez ella me ha dicho alguna dirección y no logro recordarla. Piensa, piensa jade

-Sleepy Hollow. Esta a cinco kilómetros de aquí, al este - Cat eres excelente sonreí para mi sabiendo que ella ya tenía la dirección del lugar y hacia en donde se encontraba. Tras hablar un rato con Beck sobre mis sueños y pelear durante un rato sobre que era una bobería, él accedió a llevarnos al lugar. Vega parecía estar pensativa... algo que me pareció raro.

Los cuatro estábamos en camino hacia el lugar. Veía como a los lados de la carretera abundaba gran flora... incluyendo pinos y arboles grandes que me hacían recordar mis sueños. A la distancia observe un letrero en donde estaba escrito "bienvenidos a Sleepy Hollow". Genial. Lo bueno de todo es que el espantoso dolor de cabeza se ha ido y me ha dejado libre por ahora, solo falta resolver el caso de mis sueños. Espero y Cat este segura de lo que ha dicho sobre que te dicen algo. Por el retrovisor mire a Vega quien iba cabizbaja ¿Qué le sucede? Ya tiene una hora así, sin mencionar alguna palabra. La verdad no pude evitar mirarla. – Parece que Sleepy Hollow es una pequeña ciudad – escuche a decir Beck que estaba concentrado viendo la entrada del lugar. En efecto era una ciudad pero no tan grande. Al entrar vimos demasiadas tiendas, departamentos, restaurantes y casas de varios pisos - ¿ahora qué? – me quede pensativa por algunos segundos intentando ahora que saliera una respuesta coherente a lo que busco.

-tenemos que buscar a alguien llamado Ichabod Crane – digo segura mirando a todas partes.

-y ¿Cómo es él? – me lleva la... ¿Cómo es él? No tengo ni la menor idea. Le hice una seña Beck para que parara el auto, no tardo mucho en estacionarse cerca de una cafetería. ¿Cómo es él? me repetía la misma pregunta sarcásticamente mientras sonreía de forma irónica. Me lleve ambas manos a mi rostro tratando de que toda la furia acumulada saliera y explotara dentro del auto. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esa gran pregunta? "¿Cómo es él?" Beck me decía cosas que no quería escuchar así que lo ignoraba.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegamos a Sleepy Hollow y lo único que se me ocurrió fue entrar a la cafetería a comer algo. Nos quedamos platicando de cosas de la escuela o de la nueva novia de Beck. Cat comentaba cosas raras sobre su hermano que nos hacia quedar en silencio por varios minutos, que raro e incomodo es su hermano. Vega aunque no lo crea hablo después de unas horas calladas, le hacía bromas como siempre, mas hablando en ese tono español que por alguna razón me parece sexi de ella, solo contestaba su típico "¡que yo no hablo así!" lo cual me hacia soltar leves carcajadas ya que cuando se enoja el acento sale de su boca y ella ni se inmuta. Debo admitir que en esta cafetería sirven buen café y tartas deliciosas, y más la tarta de manzana. Beck nos hablaba de su relación con Estefanía. Al parecer va todo bien con ellos... lo que más me agrada es la chica... regala pastelillos ya que sus padres son panaderos y los mejores de la ciudad. Me sorprende en la rapidez en que Beck ha hecho para convertirla en su novia. Los celos que ahora podría sentir han desaparecido por arte de magia... los únicos celos que me vendrían es que a Vega se le acercaran chicos o chicas. Siento como si me perteneciera de alguna forma.

Ladee mi cabeza hacia la dirección en donde Vega se encontraba, al parecer aun quejándose de mis bromas hacia ella con los demás. Solo puedo sonreír dándole un buen sorbo a mi café. La verdad jamás había escuchado hablar de este lugar, y ¿cómo no escuchar hablar de este lugar? Sabiendo que tiene las mejores tartas del mundo ¡oh por dios su café es tan delicioso! –le digo teniente que estos precios son de los mas descomunales que ha habido en la historia ¿sabe que haría con toda esa comida y con esos precios? – escuche a un hombre quejándose fuera de la cafetería. Al entrar vestía raramente con una camisa holgada de botones, pantalones hasta la cintura, botas negras un tanto desgastadas y una chaleco hasta las rodillas ¿esa es la moda aquí? Venia junto a una chica que vestía como policía, me di cuenta ya que tenía una placa que decía teniente mills en su cintura.

-si te sigues quejando te llevare de nuevo a tu departamento hasta nuevo aviso ¿entiendes? – replico la chica quien se acercaba a la barra. El hombre pareció retractado que extraño hablaba de una forma distinta... muy educado diría yo. Solo estábamos como a un metro de distancia. Le di de nuevo un sorbo al café tratando de que mi mente se posara en algo nuevo.

-como sea... yo solo digo que durante este tiempo, el país se ha vuelto muy... raro como le llaman ustedes los joviales y algo extrovertido con las famosas redes sociales – por un instante creí haber reconocido al hombre ¿pero de donde? Su acción siguiente fue sentarse a la par de la teniente para recibir una tarta. De acuerdo las tartas aquí son algo adictivas. El voltio a todos lados como buscando algo o intentando reconocer el lugar mientras soltaba una plática con su amiga. Debo decir que el hombre llama demasiado la atención con ese atuendo, anticuado... anticuado.

No sé cómo pero varias imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza rápidamente como cuando pasa algún flash y después la imagen desaparece, en los flashes la imagen del hombre aparecía llamándome "Katrina" mientras me miraba fijamente. Me levante de mi lugar dejando a mis amigos solos en la mesa para poder sentarme al lado de la teniente, quizás ella puede ayudarme. Siendo teniente y policía podría conocer a los del pueblo y... a ese hombre. – Mi nombre es jade West y ocupo ayuda en buscar a alguien – le digo un tanto preocupada así es como se llama la atención de un policía ¿no? Mire al hombre que no despegaba sus ojos de mí, como describir la emoción que se le permite ver en su rostro ¿sorpresa? ¿Asustado? ¿Emocionado? Son demasiadas que podría describir en este instante quizás podría escribir alguna biblia sobre las emociones en su rostro esto es muy raro y divertido a la vez pienso sonriendo. La teniente no dejo pasar ese acto del hombre, ella lo miraba preocupada pero después de unos segundos su vista se volvió a mí de nuevo.

-claro en que podemos ayudarte – contesta sonriendo la chica.

-estoy buscando a un hombre llamado...

-Ichabod Crane – me interrumpe el hombre aun con las emociones es un rostro. Este hombre por alguna razón se me hace familiar de alguna parte ¿pero de donde?


End file.
